DK-PS no. 126.549 discloses an anaesthesia system for animals to be slaughtered, said system comprising a paternoster elevator, where gondolas are used for carrying animals through a gas chamber whereupon the unconscious animals are delivered. Gondolas of various types can be employed in such an anaesthesia system. The unconscious animals are usually delivered from the gondolas by rotating the entire gondola so that the unconscious animals slide out of the gondola. A system with large gondolas holding several animals at the same time is, however, subjected to large loads when the entire gondola is rotated in order to deliver the animal.